


Me, You and Our World

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Gods, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people finally make their worst mistake and destroy their world, there is born two gods to look after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You and Our World

Once upon a time there was a world with a lot of life and death, love and hate. People were living like they normally did: going to work, trying to survive, having fun and so on. The world’s every element was equal, even though the ones living between them didn’t always understand it.

But then something happened. World’s most biggest and worst war came upon them all and ‘ate’ them. The ones leading the war disappeared to the darkness which was rumored to be hiding somewhere in center of the world, wherever that was. People were sad and angry. So angry. So lost. They hated each other to the passion and no one could trust anyone. They had lost their homes, big cities and many relatives and friends. It reminded them about post-apocalyptic stories and how ironic this felt like. Even the nature took so much damage that it was rumored that some species had died for good. There was shortage of everything: food, clean water and other luxuries what they had once. Some even took their own lives, because they simply didn’t want to live anymore. The fight still continued between some people and the hatred did grow.

Until one day something divided the people and the world.

* * *

 

There was a big war going on in the mountains and people were hitting and kicking each other and also using some weapons to ensure their victory. There was a lot of blood and dead bodies everywhere and just like some people were attacking the other, they suddenly all fell over because of a big earthquake. Everybody stopped the fight and looked around. The earth was shaking and soon there was a big cracks everywhere on the ground, until it betrayed under their feet and the people there fell to the bottomless pit. Soon the pit started to grow and divided the world in half.

To the one side began to grow different plants, flowers, trees and grass. Also other living things started to live there: animals, bugs and half of the population of people too. They started to live there with the rules of nature and were mostly peaceful. They build their homes mostly using wood and rock, and also found some old books around old civilization ruins. Suddenly they started to build laboratories and began to learn the forgotten art of biology, physics and other things, founding also some old laboratory equipment from ruins around old research facilities. They called that side where they lived _‘The Green Zone’_.

On the other side though… There wasn’t much of living things anymore. Everything began to wither away and the other half of the people left there were usually aggressive and all about serious business only. They started to build things. Mechanical things and also trying to get the computers back and were also dreaming about robots, androids. They build their houses from rock and metal and also from the last of the wood they found around their side. Soon there were big working buildings using some kind of self-made energy for their purposes. They had to build complicated system to get clean water and working sewer system. They also build some laboratories to continue the old civilization’s work in engineering and physics. They named their side _‘The Metal Zone’_.

There were also two gods. One for each side. No one was sure where they came from, but they had special abilities.

The Green Zone’s god was brown and curly haired guy with glasses and had quite the professor look on him. No one took him seriously first, but when people learned that he basically controlled the plants and other living things around there, they began to worship him as a god. He was also the one to suggest them to build laboratories and learn physics, biology and even some medical stuff. Learn to live with the nature and not to repeat the same mistake. The people also learned some other things about their god: he seemed to be vegetarian, he liked nature and he probably once was some kind of environment activist. He was said to be warm and nice. He also once was nuclear physicist, they heard, who had an awful accident with some bomb and… then the end they didn’t know, because the good doctor – god – stopped telling them about it.

“So, I once was just a normal human. Then the war happened, accident happened and here I am, having these powers and… something else to control this life.” he told them, warm deep brown eyes flashing dangerously green for a second. The people around him winced and some gasped. The professor, god, then stands up and starts to leave.

“Wait! What we should call you?” asked an old woman curiously.

The god turned around with a warm smile. “Bruce. You can call me Bruce.” and then he left, the forest around them helping him disappear to the darkness of night. Some animals hiding behind the trees and other plants and watching over him like guardians or like god’s angels.

The people never were able to go to visit him, because the god was said to live in the radioactive area, where only he and some mutated living things (animals, plants) were able to live anymore. The god, Bruce, was also more powerful in the radioactive area and he usually didn’t leave it.

And there where The Green Zone’s god wanted to live in peace, The Metal Zone’s god was the one to have parties with people, hanging around them a lot and he loved to build stuff. He shows his abilities eagerly, controlling robots and strange suits he had created by himself. He also had strange ability to summon so called Iron Man suit to fold around himself just like that. His lively brown eyes sometimes flashed blue when he was communicating with the computers around him and also with the robots. He talked and talked, laughed while still holding his usual mask of playboy. He sleeps with different people, mostly woman, and then suddenly disappears after the night until next evening he would return and no one was sure where he had gone.

“Gosh, how to tell you people this…” The god was sitting with people around him, holding a glass of scotch in one hand and smirking at everyone while telling his ‘awesomely awesome god story’. “One day I was just this big billionaire and went to some business trip. It was said to be easy one and I was eager to get to look at the big bomb they promised I could look at. Well, then when I got there and was starting to examine it… Well, let’s say that people started yelling around me and something hit the bomb where I was and it exploded. Later I realized that there was war going around and I could control…” he gestured around the robots and other electronic things. “…all this.”

“Oh! I remember the days when you were so rich. But you still are rich. A lot more than we are, of course.” one blond woman said beside him while smirking.

“Yeah! You were awesome Iron Man back then. Though you are still awesome. How does your suit come out of your body these days anyway?” asked another one. “It looks so weird.”

The god was smiling. “Well, that’s good question. I was in my Iron Man suit, while examining the bomb and then the explosion happened and I think my suit somehow merged with me.”

“Aw. Mister Stark. That’s _sooo_ weird.”

Stark smirks. “Please, call me Tony.”

He then continued the conversation to the late into the night. People around him in the nightclub just nodded. The playboy then starts to flirt with some women and then gets to sleep with some of them for another night until he disappears again.

Some weeks later there was some kind of war going on in the edge of the two zone’s border. Even though the border was big bottomless chasm dividing both sides, it still didn’t keep the stubborn ones out of another side.

The Metal Zone’s people were trying to steal some valuable resources which would only be found from The Green Zone. The people from The Green Zone tried to protect their area, but noticed that The Metal Zone’s people had created strong weapons to ensure that they got what they wanted.

The Green Zone’s people then were sure that they couldn’t survive, until they heard someone yelling “The god is coming!” and everyone looked around and then settled their gaze to the guy in glasses and ruffled clothes – Bruce – who was storming towards the border. He wasn’t anymore that nice guy, they noticed. He looked very, very angry and his eyes were flashing dangerously green. The nature around him then moved and attacked The Metal Zone’s people and throws them back to their side, some even falling to the chasm, not surviving to the other side. Now The Metal Zone’s people were facing against The Green Zone’s angry god and realized that _‘yeah, they have a god too, we are screwed’_.

“Leave this place at once!” the angry god with green eyes yelled at them and The Metal Zone’s people started to retreat, leaving the border one by one. The Green Zone’s people were cheering and thanking their god from bottom of their hearts. Bruce didn’t move for a while and kept his face neutral, not even noticing the happy cheerful people around him. Then he just turned around and walked away, leaving some people wondering was he alright. The Green Zone’s people were left alone to live their lives.

_Until one day._

* * *

 

It was another evening in The Metal Zone and their god – Tony – appeared to the same old nightclub, where he usually did appear. People were so happy to see him and he looked little bit surprised by it. It wasn’t the same old _‘wazzup’_ \- kind of hello, like he usually got from them. This time it was more like _‘thank god you’re here, we need you’_.

“Why are you people looking so grim? Did something happen while I was gone?” Tony was asking while smirking at them. When he didn’t get any happy comebacks from anyone and their faces were serious and sad, his face then falls and his expression turns more serious than ever before. “What happened?”

“We lost some people.” one young man started telling. “We were trying to get to the other side… To The Green Zone. You know, they have wood. They have… things what we need and they don’t give them to us at all so we were just going there to get some. It… It turned to big fight and then…” he swallowed. “They have a god. Very angry one.”

Tony raised his eyebrow curiously. “Oh, really now?” He was serious for a moment, until he started to grin. “What can this… _god_ do?”

“He seems to control the nature around there. That’s probably also the reason it’s _The Green Zone_. That there is plants and life everywhere.” one man answered. For a second it sounded like accusation that the ‘death’ around The Metal Zone was Tony’s fault and his grin faded from his face. The man then swallowed, realizing how that sounded like. “Uh-hu. I didn’t mean it like that! Of course here would be plants and life too if you could control it like he does!” he tried to correct his answer. Then his buddy came to help. “Y-yeah! Though your control over robots and other technology stuff is so much awesome, Tony! Jeez, you can call a metal suit from your skin! I bet that Green Zone-god doesn’t do anything else than play hippie.”

Tony sighed, but then smiled at them. “Heh, I bet you’re right. I’m quite awesome.” and then the people around him nodded.

“What should we do?” one woman asked from behind Tony. “We should get our revenge. We lost some good people.”

“Hm-m. You’re probably right.” the god said while thinking. “Tomorrow.” People were watching him. “We should tomorrow go to the border and give them a lesson for messing with us.” The people nodded.

“And if I may assume, you want to show their god his place?” older man asked, amusement in his voice.

Tony grinned then. “That’s exactly what I want to do. He thinks he is something. Oh, he will see who he is facing at.” And then he and his people started to plan their move.

* * *

 

Then next morning came and The Metal Zone’s people attacked The Green Zone’s people nearby the border while invading their zone. It didn’t take much time when The Green Zone’s god appeared, angrier than ever, and the nature attacked The Metal Zone’s people, throwing them again to the other side.

“ **What the hell** I am supposed to do to keep you people away from The Green Zone?” Bruce yelled while his green eyes showed frustration. The Metal Zone’s people were backing away from the border, until some started to smirk. Bruce suddenly felt like they wanted to bring him here and before he knew it, something hit him hard, sending him flying through the trees and plants, until he hit the ground hard. His skin was turning green and muscles tried to expand when he felt the pain and the anger rose. _“Not now…”_

“Took you long enough to show up.” there was a blasphemous mechanical voice. Bruce was in all fours, trying to control his breathing and the green started to disappear little by little from his skin. He then stands up and turns his head to look at the other god who seemed to be in some kind of armor. The Green Zone’s god felt like he had seen that suit somewhere before.

“Show him where he belongs, Iron Man!” someone yelled from The Metal Zone and there was cheering. “Our god will kick your god’s ass, green people!” The Green Zone’s people were gasping when they realized that they weren’t only ones with a god.

When Bruce heard the ‘Iron Man’, he suddenly realized where he had seen that armored suit. It was before that disastrous war even started, before world even divided. “You’re Tony Stark?” He couldn’t see his face because of the suit, but he heard a mechanical laugh and it gave chills to his spine.

“Oh, good to know I’m not forgotten then. And no, I’m not feeling like giving autographs.” the mechanical voice said. “Because I’m here to give you a lesson how to not treat my people.”

Bruce cursed under his breath. “That’s not good idea.” He could hear the other man huff. “I mean it! I only protected what they came to steal from us. They attacked my people first!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Tony said and then got to his battle stance. “Now, come here green god!”

The other god sighs. “No.”

And because the metal god couldn’t care less, he just attacked and hit his metallic gauntlet to the other god’s chest, sending him flying past trees and through bushes and other plants. This time everything went quiet and Tony thought he already won. “Huh? I thought he was stronger, but apparently not.” and then he turned around and looked at his people in the other side, in The Metal Zone, standing and cheering for him. Tony smiled. “It seems I wo-” and then there came enormous roar from the forest where he had send the other god flying. Before he could turn around, he got hit by a big rock which send him flying back to the other zone. He hit the ground hard, the big rock weighting him down. He then started to lift it off and when he got to stand, he then looked to the other side, now seeing a really angry enormous green monster-man standing there with green angry eyes. It roared and that brings some chills to Tony’s spine now. “Whoa! I didn’t see that coming.”

The people around them were in panic. The Green Zone’s people had never seen the monster before and were already retreating deeper into the forest, hiding. Also The Metal Zone’s people were feeling like they would be in big danger if they were there so they started to retreat little by little too. It didn’t took so long, but the people had gone by then and there was only their two gods, standing and looking at each other.

“Metal man hurt Banner, Hulk smash!” roared the green beast and jumped towards Iron Man in such speed that it took him by surprise. Green fist collided with the armor’s chest plate and send him flying backwards, hitting some rocks and then landing on some big solid rock. Tony groaned and then regained his senses while standing up. The green beast – Hulk – was coming fast and the Iron Man shot to the sky. He was hovering there and looking down to the Hulk, who had stopped and looking at him. It roared again in anger and then jumped. Tony was again surprised by the agility, speed and stamina of the green giant. It could jump as high (if higher) than where he was hovering right now and Iron Man ducked the attack just in time. Hulk landed with big crack to the ground and turned his head to look at the metal god, who was flying around.

Iron Man shot at the Hulk with his repulsors, but they didn’t do much damage. Then he shot some of his missiles and those only made the green beast even more angrier and it charged towards him. Iron Man shot to the sky, this time even more higher, but the Hulk had gotten another big rock to its hands and throws it right at him. It hits its target and Iron Man suddenly starts to fall and only gaining speed in the freefall. “Shit!” Tony yells, but the big rock seems to have done something to his armor and he is waiting to be smashed to the ground, but suddenly he groans when he stopped falling and then there is big ‘thump’ and he is dropped to the ground. The armor is disappearing inside Tony’s body, his head is still spinning and his eyes are closed.

* * *

 

Huff. Huff.

Someone is breathing straight to his face.

Huff. Huff.

Damn. _It smells horrible!_ His eyes are still closed and he tries to remember what happened.

Huff. Hu-

The breathing stopped. That someone has moved away from him then.

“Uh…”

Someone groans. Tony hears something strange. Something popping. Like muscles and bones. It sounds gross, he decides then. After that, there is silence and Tony tries to regain his memory. There was a fight. He falls…

Oh, the Hulk! Is he dead then? Did Hulk kill him?

“Oh my...” came sudden voice.

No. He doesn’t feel like dead. Though he isn’t sure how death feels like. Someone moves closer and starts to touch him around with his hands. Tony’s eyes are still closed and his head is hurting little bit.

“Are you alright? Hey! Wake up!” the voice seems familiar.

Oh wait… No way… It’s that guy! That… That god who disappeared and then the monster came. Tony starts to open his eyes carefully and then blinks. It’s starting to be evening again. How long has he been there lying around?

“Ugh.” Tony says while lifting his one hand to rub his face with it. The other god sighs relieved.

“I was afraid he killed you.” Bruce says. Tony’s head is still hurting little bit, but then he starts to look around while still lying there. He seems to be in The Metal Zone, but then decides to give his attention to the other god.

“Heh. Like he could do that.” he groans while still remembering what happened. “I… I think he saved me from falling even though we clearly were fighting to the death.” Bruce frowns to that. “Heh. Funny thing. He was quite angry.”

That makes Bruce to take some step back from Tony and then he just starts to sit there on the ground, only with his ruined pants on, Tony notices. “Yeah. Sorry. I… He… We don’t really like killing anyone. But you…” Bruce tries to gesture something that would mean something, but doesn’t because he can’t really quite put this thing to words, what he wants to say. “You are so impatient. You attacked me and that only made me angry and when I’m angry, the Other Guy is angry and… Well, you saw what happened.”

The Metal Zone’s god was just blinking his eyes, while still lying in the ground. He tried to handle this new information. “So you’re saying that you turn to enormous green rage monster when you’re angry?”

Bruce swallows and nods warily. “Yeah. Accident that happened before even the disastrous war happened. Heh. Surprise.”

Then the metal god starts to sit up and rubs his face little bit. The green god is on alert, just in case if the metal god decides to take him down, but that doesn’t seem to happen anytime soon, because the metal god just nods and looks at him with smile. “I actually have a feeling I have seen you somewhere. Even that… meeting the Hulk felt like I have seen or heard about him in some context.”

The Green Zone’s god chuckled then. It surprisingly made Tony smile wider. “Yeah. I believe you would have. I was nuclear physicist back in the days. One of the top ones. Also, I was working with the Army and there was this accident, which turned me into… well you know.”

“So then, what is your name? I heard the Hulk saying something about Banner… Oh wait a second!” Tony started to realize who Bruce was.

“Hm. I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you.” and he stretched out his hand for a handshake, which Tony took.

“Wow. I never thought to meet you under these circumstances. It’s awesome to know that I’m not the only genius around here anymore.” and then he thinks that that doesn’t sound too selfish for his liking and he adds “Because really, I want to have some challenge once in a while.”

The Green Zone’s god smirks. “I’m sure there are others who survived too. Somewhere. I think.”

“Heh. Yeah. Maybe so.”

And then they were both sitting there silently. It felt awkward, for sure, but they both were fighting just a moment ago and now they were trying to make acquaintance. It didn’t take much time, but suddenly they heard loud clanging noise and Tony did recognize it belonging to the robots who were usually his only friends in his now lonely life. “It seems my own buddies have come to look for me.”

Bruce frowns. “Hm. Then I must go.” and he stands up, but Tony took a hold of his wrist and it made him to look at him in question.

“Hey. See you around, okay?” the metal god’s eyes were suddenly hopeful, even though he didn’t try to show it. That made Bruce little bit uncomfortable, but he nods.

“Sure.” and then Bruce walked away, getting help from the nature so he could get to the other side, away from The Metal Zone before the army of robots came and when they did, they helped their god, creator, father and friend to leave with them to home. Tony sighs and smiles. Thanking his creations for help and then they disappeared to the distance together. While the green god from the other side watched them leave, hiding in the forest, smiling.

* * *

 

After the fight, people from both sides never saw their gods again. There was some fights between the people, but even those had reduced after some time. Everyone was more scared than ever, because the absence of their gods.

In the meantime Bruce was sitting in edge of the border. He was watching the now clear sky, sun disappearing to the horizon. He could see the stars better now and after a long time, there was silence he loved more than ever.

Well, these days it wasn’t the only one thing he loved more than ever. The one he had given his heart came suddenly from the other side to sit on the grass with him.

“Did you start the party without me? I’m offended.”

Bruce smiled at his boyfriend. “Of course not, Tony.” and gave him a peck to his cheek. Tony curled into him, seeking for warmth. Bruce chuckled when noticing this. “Good thing I got us a blanket.” and he wrapped them both into it. Tony was humming in contentment.

“Did you get the drinks and the snacks too?” he eyed his god of all organic beings, thinking.

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave them off for any price.” Bruce answered to his god of all inorganic beings, smiling and then took the couple drinks, glasses and snacks from his other side, putting them down in middle of him and Tony.

The Metal Zone’s god grinned and then turned to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Bruce sighed to the kiss. He was happy, Tony was happy and they were too tired to be playing god for the people who only used it as excuse to continue the war.

Yeah, maybe the world would now try to heal and then someday it probably would be back to its old self.

Well, maybe not, but it’s a totally different story altogether.

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird story from me, because my brains wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
